Mag Agent
Mag agents are A.A.H.W members who have been magnified to many times their regular size. It was shown in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation that the Agent Magnification Chamber can not only magnify agents, but also resurrect dead bodies. Mag may be a short term for 'magnified', suggesting the gargantuan size that the agents appear as. Mag Agent: Torture Mag Agent: Torture is the first version of the mag agent series. He is a giant l33t agent who appeared in Madness Combat 7: Consternation. There are two metal stakes pierced up through his head in an "X" formation. Though the wounds are bloody in his head, the stakes do not appear to bother Mag Agent: Torture. Other notable physical characteristics include clawed fingers, l33t shades, and an incredible size, measuring up to about four times the size of a regular Madness character. His name is derived from text on a computer terminal shown near the end of the episode, which reads "MAG-AGENT: TORTURE TERMINATED..." Mag Agent: Torture first makes an appearance when he bursts out from the floor below and tries to kill Hank with his large Mossberg 500. Hank dodges the fatal shots (one of which breaks his L337 sword) and leaps down into the hole in the floor where Mag Agent: Torture is stationed, which happens to be under the building. Mag Agent: Torture shoots his shotgun and misses Hank who manages to shoot the mag agent repeatedly with a Saiga-12 in the face using bullet time, but it didn't appear to inflict major damage. Mag Agent: Torture then knocks Hank down and smacks him across a canyon with his giant mag-agent-sized Mossberg 500, golf style. After Hank lands on and dispatches a few agents and grunts, Mag Agent: Torture inserts a "Supermagnum 20kg" slug into his weapon and chambers it. Hank flees into the building, whose wall is pierced by the slug, missing Hank but hitting an agent. After Hank progresses further in the new building he is in, Mag Agent: Torture appears behind him, sticking his head in through a door. The mag agent is slowly killed when Hank turns around and uses a recently acquired chainsaw to ravage his face. He appears again in Incident: 011A as the protagonist. He first appears by killing a grunt through a hole in a wall, then he entered the broken wall, and saying, "Their disharmony is my pain. And my pain... belongs to them." He goes through the building killing grunts. Then he encounters Rich. Mag Agent: Torture attempts to punch Rich, but he misses since the grunt jumped at the right time and stabbed him with his iron knife, directly on Mag Agent: Torture's head. The attack didn't affect him and Mag Agent: Torture proceeds to knock Rich against the wall, then pushing Rich's desk towards him, thus crushing & killing him. He is then shot in the head by a grunt wielding an M203 grenade launcher and his head and the upper part of his body explode. It may be possible, since this was the first ever Mag Agent to be seen in the series, that this was a "prototype" for Mag agents to test their health and pain endurance, hence the spikes through his head. It is also possible one of the reasons Mag Agent: Torture in Incident: 011A rebelled and went on a rampage, because of his frustration and anger from the repeated torture. Appearances *Madness Combat 7: Consternation *Incident: 011A Mag Agent: V2 The Mag Agent: V2 characters are two giant l33t agents who serve as the Auditor's body guards. They are probably upgraded versions of Mag Agent: Torture, with masks that have giant teeth-like spikes spanning the bottom. They first appear in Madness Combat 7: Consternation at the end of the episode behind the Auditor holding Mossberg 500s. In Madness Combat 8: Inundation, one of them alerts the Auditor saying, "There is a problem", via IM under the screen name "Mag V2 B," that Jesus is destroying a machine in the lower floors of the facility. Later, after Jesus kills yet another platoon of l33t agents and A.T.P. engineers, one of the Mag Agent: V2's jumps out of a trap door in the roof with a giant Desert Eagle (accessorized with an extended magazine) and fires a couple of rounds at him. However, Jesus uses his powers to rebound the final bullet into the mag agent, killing him. Later on, the second one appears and throws heavy machinery and dead agents at Jesus, who manages to dodge them while re-assembling the TAC-50. The Mag Agent then pulls out his giant PPK, but before he can shoot, he gets hit by some .50BMG rounds from Jesus' rifle. Jesus continues to shoot until the ammo is depleted and the agent is dead. According to the Auditor's computer, a download for the Mag Agent: V3 gene is 38.5% complete by the end of the episode. The Mag Agent: V2 makes a non-canon appearance in Incident: 001A, where he is stomped into a giant blender by Hank. Appearances *Madness Combat 7: Consternation *Madness Combat 8: Inundation *Incident: 001A Mag Agent: V3 The Mag Agent: V3 is the third version of the mag agent. He wears an oxygen mask that resembles a duck bill, and appears in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. Since he was still in development, the Auditor activated it using the same power he used to possess the A.T.P. engineers that killed Deimos. Through it's premature activation, it gains the ability to spawn weapons just like the Auditor can, using it to summon a giant battle axe. During it's fight with the magnified Hank, it is slashed by Hank's new claw. The mag agent finally dies when Hank stabs it's head with the claw, and it falls off the cliff. This is the only canon mag agent that hasn't appeared in an Incident episode. Appearances *Madness Combat 9: Aggregation Mag Agent: V4 The Mag Agent: V4 is the fourth version of the mag agent. Its attire is similar to that of l33t agents, but instead of wearing "smith shades", it wears a red visor that covers most of its face. Two of them appear in Madness Combat 10. The first one confronts the protagonists unarmed, but managed to deliver a few blows to Hank. Sanford attempts to hurt the mag agent with a Beretta 92 and his hook, but with no apparent effect. Hank eventually frees himself from the agent's grip by kicking it in the face, cracking the visor. Hank preceded to charge up his arm with electrical energy he had gotten from Jesus' halo, killing his enemy in two fatal blows to the lower body and head. A second one appeared at the top of the structure that the Auditor had summoned, pulling out a mag-sized 1911A1 Custom. However, it is quickly dispatched by Hank before getting the chance to fire, riddled with bullets from a mag-sized M-249. His corpse is absorbed by the Auditor to increase his own power. The Mag Agent: V4 makes a non-canon appearance in Incident: 010A where Hank tries to kill it and manages to get a few hits including stabbing it in the face with his dragon sword. However, the agent grabs him, rips him in half, and stabs his lifeless body multiple times with his own sword. Appearances *Madness Combat 10: Abrogation *Incident: 010A Mag Agent: V5 Mag Agent: V5 is the fifth version of the Mag Agent, appearing only in the non-canon episode Incident: 110A. It's attire, compared to the other Mag Agents, is more heavily armored, like that of a G03LM or Giant sleepwalker. It is seen using a mag-sized, retractable glaive to attack Jesus, but fails to hit him. Jesus knocks it's goggles off with his binary sword, exposing part of it's face, where he shoots it with an M-11 and stabs it with the binary sword. The mag agent retaliates by punching Jesus into the wall, making him fall to the lower floor. After Jesus kills some agents, the mag agent jumps down. It attacks Jesus again with it's glaive, but Jesus grabs the sword already inside the Mag Agent's head, swings his sword around its head, then telekinetically rips apart his head along the gash. Jesus finally kills the agent by telekinetically tearing out his brain and smashing it against the wall. It has not appeared in a canon animation so far. Appearances *Incident: 110A Mag Agent: N Mag Agent: N ('N' referring to Nexus) is the version of the Mag Agent from Episode 1 of Madness: Project Nexus, appearing as the final boss. He has a similar suit to that of 1337 agents, but with a darker collar. He also wears bi-techs and a gas mask and wields a Mag-sized PPK. Like most Mag Agents, N is difficult to beat due to him being a Mag Agent and with many agents around him. During the first phase of the battle, Hank, Sanford, and Deimos must damage him as much as they can (at the same time kill the agents around them) until N falls to the floor to his second phase. His second phase is when he falls to the ground in pain whilst still trying to shoot at Hank, Sanford, and Deimos. During this phase, he cannot move around the stage and is easier to attack Mag Agent N using melee attacks. When he is defeated, N falls to the floor and dies, ending the first episode. N's name is revealed in the final cutscene of Episode 1 when it says: Mag Agent: N is dead. Appearances *Madness: Project Nexus Mag Agent: Gestalt mod 2}}|0= | }} Mag Agent: Gestalt (German word for form or shape) is a Mag Agent featured in Episode 1.5 of Madness: Project Nexus. It is an armored mag version of an abomination and is fought at the end of level 1.5-C. It is unarmed, and fights by either punching or body slamming the player. It wears a large amount of bulky armor, and the only remains of his facial skin are held together by a device on the back of his head. Much like Mag Agent: N, the player must defeat Gestalt by pouring firepower into Gestalt's hulking form until it eventually collapses. Unlike that of G03LMs, Gestalt's armor is thankfully vulnerable to firearms as well as melee attacks. Mag Agent: Gestalt's name was mentioned by The-Swain. Appearances *Madness: Project Nexus Trivia *Madness Combat 7 is the only official Madness Combat animation in which two or more types of Mag Agents are seen in the same episode, they being Mag Agent: Torture and Mag Agent: V2, and one of only two official Madness flashes to have more than one type of Mag Agent. *Mag Agent: V3 is the only Mag that doesn't have a cross on it's face; in this case, it has red spiky stripes. This makes it the fourth character that does not have a cross. The other 3 are Mag Hank, the Sun, and the Auditor. *In Madness Combat 8, when Mag Agent: V2 contacts the Auditor, you can see that the Auditor is downloading a file called "MAGV3GENE.RAR" and that it is only 38.5% complete (in spite of the 4.88 terabyte download speed). Presumably, the Auditor never completed the download before he accidentally demolished the Improbability Drive. This could explain why he had to possess Mag Agent: V3. *In Madness: Project Nexus, it is notable that Mag Agent: N and G03LMs don't use detailed weapons, just bigger ones, even though there are already several magnified, detailed weapons. *Mag Agent: Torture from Madness Combat 7 resists more damage compared to Mag Agent V2 to V5. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness: Project Nexus